Te quiero por ser tú
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Una lluviosa tarde en Magnolia, Levy se da cuenta del porqué quiere tanto a Gajeel, a pesar de ser tan diferentes entre ellos. Porque los polos opuestos se atraen. LexyxGajeel, capítulo único.


¡Hola!

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail.

Sin mas preámbulos, os dejo con la historia.

¡Disfrutar!

* * *

**TE QUIERO POR SER TÚ**

_**"Los polos opuestos son dos cuerpos diferentes compartiendo misma alma"**_

Una pequeña muchacha recorría las calles de Magnolia. El cielo estaba encapotado por inmensas nubes grises, y lloviznaba. La chica miró al cielo, y dibujó una mueca en su rostro. Tendría que llegar hasta el gremio mojada. A menudo se le antojaba cavilar entre sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, sentimientos, mientras andaba por las mojadas calles de la ciudad. Sentimientos que podía tener por ese tipo. El mismo tipo que la colgó de un árbol y destruyó su orgullo por el gremio, que más tarde recuperaron. El mismo tipo que demostró querer rectificar sus errores del pasado, formando equipo con ella. El mismo tipo que…ella quería. Gajeel.

La chica peliazul suspiró por debajo su hombro. ¿Cómo podía ella querer a semejante individuo? No tenían nada en común. Ella era bajita y pequeña, él alto y amplio. Ella pensaba de forma elocuente, él…pensaba en luchar y superarse. Ella tenía modales, se sabía comportar como una verdadera mujer. Él…bueno, suerte que al menos delante de ella controlaba sus impulsos. Blanco y negro, bueno y malo. Nunca concordaban.

Un sordo golpe había devuelto a la muchacha a la realidad, fuera de sus pensamientos. La chica se había tropezado con el borde de la calle. De su pierna izquierda salía un hilo pequeño de sangre. La herida no era muy profunda, pero le escocía un poco. "¡Diablos!" pensó la chica. "¿Dónde está Gajeel cuando le necesito?". Suspiró. Se fregó un poco la herida y se levantó, para volver a retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Al caerse, recordó el incidente en el examen para mago de clase S. Ella se había comportado como una estúpida, pero se sentía demasiado débil a su lado. Siempre era la pequeñaja que tenían que proteger, y ella no lo consentía. Quizás no era tan fuerte como los demás, pero se sabía proteger por sí sola. Sólo quería proteger al gremio. Protegerle a él.

Después del incidente, Gajeel quedó gravemente herido, y ella solamente pudo huir en busca de ayuda. ¿Por qué? Porqué ella era débil. Lo aceptaba con parsimonia, por mucho que le doliera. Un par de lágrimas salinas cayeron por las mejillas hasta el final de su barbilla. Un sentimiento triste en un día triste. La chica siguió pensando y cavilando el porqué quería tanto a ese chico. No tenían nada en común, no se parecían en nada…Eran como polos opuestos.

De golpe, la chica notó como ya no le caía lluvia por encima, aunque, al mirar enfrente suyo vio como todavía seguían las gotas de agua precipitándose por la solitaria calle, pero sin mojar a la chica. Miró hacia arriba y vio una estampa de colores tapándole de la lluvia, y, a su lado, a un chico grande y alto sujetando el paraguas. Él le saludó con su clásica sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica.

-He venido a buscarte. No quería que mi pequeñaja se mojara.-dijo el chico, todavía con su sonrisa iluminando su rostro. La chica se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario provenir de él, y acto seguido dijo:

-Gracias, pero no hacía falta.

-¡Gejé!-el chico se dedicó a reír con su típica risa en señal de aprobación, mientras la miraba de reojo.

Y de pronto, entre la lluvia y él, andando por las solitarias calles de Magnolia camino al gremio, se dio cuenta por fin, del porqué le quería tanto. ¿Cómo una mente tan astuta y perspicaz cómo la de ella pudo no darse cuenta antes? Sólo había que aplicar una simple regla que se sabía de sobras por los miles de libros que se leyó en la biblioteca:

Los polos opuestos se atraen.

La chica sonrió internamente mientras se acurrucó más a él a causa del frío.

Ella le quería por ser él.

Fin

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Mal, bien, repugnante? xDDD

Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por leer :3

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
